The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device fabrication and specifically to generating chemo-epitaxy masks for semiconductor devices including finned semiconductor devices.
The directed self-assembly (DSA) of block co-polymers (BCPs) is a promising technology to extend patterning resolution. Chemo-epitaxy, a form of DSA, has been demonstrated to reliably generate dense grating and hexagonal arrays from sparse chemical pre-patterns comprising a directing (pinning) region and a non-directing (neutral) region that support perpendicular orientation of BCP domains. Typically, the directing region confers alignment on the BCP domains via a preferential affinity to one of the domains. The neutral region may have little or no affinity to any of the domains. In one embodiment, for a block co-polymer with a bulk periodicity (pitch) of Lo (“L nought”), the width of the directing regions can be approximately 0.5×Lo (i.e., 0.5 times Lo) or approximately 1.5×N×Lo where N is a positive integer.